


White Bread

by BlindBandit44



Series: The "As Fluffly as Mormor can get" Mormor one-shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, little bit of blood and violence, mormor goodness, not to graphic, only a small amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBandit44/pseuds/BlindBandit44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim are picking up some bread when a couple of blokes call them out for being gay. Of course, Seb takes care of things, leaving Jim begging for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Bread

“Jim, just pick a loaf of god damn bread already!” I huff under my breath, poking Jim in the side. I hate going shopping with Jim, he always takes forever. He’s never decisive about anything.

“But, I don’t know what kind of bread I wan’t. What do you think, tiger?” Jim asks, sounding deep in thought.

“Just get the white bread, its cheap.” I say, rolling my eyes.

Jim looks at me with utter disgust. “Cheap? You think I’m cheap?” 

Ok, that was probably the wrong answer, but we’ve been seriously staring at the bread for ten minutes now, and we only came to the store for bread and milk. 

“I like cheap white bread, all right? If you’re worried about being cheap, then get the stuff they make here. Its probably better for you anyway.”

That answer gets me a smile, and Jim actually grabs a loaf this time, handing it to me to put in our basket. “Ok, Sebby.” Jim purrs, grabbing my hand as we walk towards the check out line.

“Look at the fuckin’ poofters!”I hear from behind me.

I turn around, and sure enough two blokes in their mid twenties are pointing us out to the entire store. Anger quickly builds up in my chest, and I have to look away. “If I kill ‘em, can you cover it up?” I growl into Jim’s ear, letting go of his hand and putting my arm around his torso possessively.

“Just make sure no one important see’s you and I’ll cover it up, tiger.” Jim grabs our basket with bread and milk, kissing me quickly on the mouth. “I’ll meet you back at the flat, don’t take too long.”

I let go of Jim, and head towards the two low-lifes. “Look!” One of the blokes says pointing at me, “the queer is gonna come fuck us now!”

I walk up to the closest one, grabbing him by his shirt sleeve hard and saying roughly in his ear, “If you want to live for longer then the next two seconds, you and your little friend better fucking follow me like your life depends on it.” I push the waste of oxygen aside, and head for the nearest bathroom.

When I enter, I’m glad to see that no one is occupying the three stalls or urinals, and the two brats are close behind. “On your knees, right there.” I growl, pointing to the middle of the room.

“We’re not gonna suck you!” One guy says, sounding more frightened than convincing.  
“I don’t want your filthy mouths on my cock, now get the fuck down there.” I say, my voice steady, and full of command. I tower over them, showing my obviously superior strength and height.

They fumble into the room, taking the position I told them too. I stand behind them so they cant see me, knowing its adding to their fear. I grab my compactable hunting knife out of my back pocket, and stand behind the first guy and put my knife on his throat. “If you make a sound, yours won't be as easy.” I tell the second guy, looking him straight in the eyes as I quickly slice the first guys throat, letting him fall silently to the floor to bleed out. 

The other guy turns as white as the bread Jim and I spent ten minutes picking out, his eyes bulge out of his head. His whole body is shaking, and he has to physically put his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming. When I walk behind him, I forcibly remove his hands from his mouth and pull his head back. “Messed with the wrong poofter, man.” I say quietly, giving one quick swipe of my knife over the soft flesh on his neck, and down he goes, following his friend. Silently bleeding out on a dirty bathroom floor. 

I walk over to the sink, washing the blood off my face and hands the best I can, ignoring the blood splattered across my t-shirt and jeans. Then, I leave the bathroom the way I came, and use the back door of the store to leave quietly, allowing as few people as possible to see me.

On the walk home, I stick to back alleys and side roads to take me home, making it a half hour walk, but no one see’s me. When I finally walk into the flat, Jim is waiting patiently on the couch, looking through the mail. 

But as soon as Jim looks up, he pounces on me, making me stumble backwards as he assaults my mouth. “God, you’re so hot with all that blood splattered down your front. I just want to lick it all off you.” Jim says into my open mouth.

“Nngh, don’t lick their blood. Fuck, lick mine if you got to. Its cleaner probably.” As I say that, Jim pulls back, his pupils blown, with a ravenous look in them. He tears off my bloody shirt, tossing it in the direction of the couch, and takes a nail down my right pectoral, slicing my skin open, blood beading over where Jim’s fingers touch my skin. And then the crazy bastard licks it clean, just like I bloody told him to. “Fuck, that should not be such a turn on.” I moan, feeling the all too familiar heat pooling low in my belly.

Jim smiles in response, then continues attacking my mouth, and I taste my own blood on his lips and tongue, and its fucking gorgeous. “You killing people for the sake of us is a fucking turn on. I’ve been hard since you walked through that bathroom door.” Jim tells me, removing his mouth from mine and taking it to my ear, biting at my earlobe. “It was so fucking hard not to just come home and wank myself off in the kitchen. But, fuck, I knew waiting for you would be worth it. I need you to fuck me hard Seb.”

I let out a low moan, then grab Jim by the arse, picking him up and sitting myself on the couch with Jim on top of my lap. I put my hand on his neck and bring his lips to mine, claiming his mouth, dominating the sloppy kiss. I snake my hand down and grab Jim roughly through his trousers, earning a dirty moan. “Sssssseb.” Jim hisses, grinding down on my hand like a fucking animal, his cock obviously straining inside his trousers.

Jim takes to teasing my nipples with his bloody gorgeous fingers, and placing his sinful mouth on my neck, sucking a bruise right above where my t-shirt lies. I remove my hand from Jim’s crotch, only to work quickly at the buttons on his shirt then throwing it in the same general direction as mine. I unbutton Jim’s trousers and undo the fly, then slide my hands down the expanse of skin on Jim's back, letting my fingers slip under his waist band and cup his arse, grabbing luscious hand fulls.   
After groping Jim’s arse to my own content, I slip his pants and trousers down to his thighs, then flip him over on the couch, getting on top of him and taking the clothing the rest of the way off. “Touch me, Seb.” Jim begs, grabbing at my hand that's laying near his head.

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you?” I tease, rubbing my still clothed cock over his naked one. Letting the friction drive him mad. 

“A-anything you want Seb, just fucking d-do it!” Jim growls, trying to sound commanding, but coming across as needy. 

“Hm, I will do what I want, and I’m going to make you fucking beg for it. Wanna know why?” I sing sweetly in Jim's ear, taking my cock away from his, making him squirm.

“Why, tiger?” Jim asks, running his hand down my torso to grab at my erection.

“Because that voice of yours,” I whisper in his ear, “is so fucking sexy.” I say, grabbing Jim at the base of his cock, making him yelp with pleasure. I give a few light strokes, making Jim even more needy than he already was, and taking my hand away slowly, and Jim growls at the loss of contact. 

I get off Jim long enough to take my own bottoms off, then resume my position on top of him. I run my fingers over Jim's bottom lip, making him gasp. I push my fingers inside his mouth, and Jim is sucking and licking on them before I even tell him to. The combination of Jim’s saliva and warm mouth making me moan, imagining how that dirty mouth feels over my prick. When my fingers are slick enough, I slide down Jim's body, and tease my fingers over Jim’s hole. Not pushing the first finger in until the words escape Jim's lips.

“P-please! Please Bastian! Fuck me already!” Jim says, his voice rough and full of lust. He sounds completely wrecked, and hot as hell. I push my first finger in, and set at a fast pace right away. Fucking him hard, just how Jim likes it. And Jim’s back is arching and begging for more, even with just one finger, and I quickly add in the second one, finding Jim’s prostate, and that sets Jim off. He’s a babbling mess, and I know if I keep this up he’s going to come too soon. I take my fingers back out, knowing the loss of contact will piss him off.

Jim groans loud, looking up to glare at me once he realizes I’m not putting my fingers back in. But all he sees is me running my fingers over my prick, looking over his flushed body, soaking in the pure sex of Jim. “Wh-what are you doing?” Jim demands pushing himself up on his elbow, his face set into an angry scowl.

“You’re gonna come too soon, babe. I’m lettin’ you cool down.” I purr, as I take my mouth down to Jim’s and start fucking my tongue into his mouth, not letting him protest to my stopping.

As soon as Jim is moaning into my mouth, and the kiss is heating up. I take my lips away, denying Jim what he wants again. “I’m gonna find some real lube. Bend yourself over the couch, and don’t touch yourself. When I get back, you should be calmed down enough so I can fuck you long and hard.”

I leave Jim dazed and straining on the couch as I go to the bedroom to get a bottle of lube. I take my sweet time, knowing Jim is hastily listening to my orders. When I come back out to the living room, Jim is kneeling in front of the couch, his arms on the cushions and his face up against the backrest. I immediately start drooling, the sight going straight to my cock. And all at once I know my teasing is over, because fuck it, Jim is mine, and I’m taking him now.

I kneel down behind Jim, wrapping my entire body around his. I drop the lube at my side, and push my cock in between his ass cheeks, rutting his already over-sensitive area. I bite against the back of his neck and make his arch his back, moaning at the sudden pleasure and attention.

“What happened to making me beg?” Jim says, the cocky tone back in his voice. I obviously let him sit for too long.

“Want me to stop?” I ask as I graze my fingertips over Jim's shaft, grabbing the base of his cock, but not moving. “Fuck, no.” Jim gasps, leaning his head down to place in his arms. Pleasure dulling his senses once again.

I chuckle to myself as I slid down Jim, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses down his back. Grabbing the abandoned lube. Once I’m face level with that plush arse, Jim eagerly spreads his legs, opening up for me like a cheap whore, and the sight alone makes me grab myself and moan Jim's name. 

I place one last wet kiss at the bottom of Jim’s spine, then get to work, opening the bottle of lube and sticking two fingers inside. This time avoiding Jim’s prostate, that way I know this will last.

As I work at scissoring Jim open, I revel in the muffled noises Jim is making into the couch cushions. Jim is absolutely writhing, and I’m denying him three fingers, only because I love to watch him wriggle against me.

“P-please, Seb. One more.” Jim is begging again. “Or just skip straight to your cock, that’s fine too.” I hear him mumble into the couch, almost missing that last part.

I bite down on Jim’s hip as I add in a third finger, leaving a mark on that perfect skin. And soon, I’m adding a fourth finger, simply because I can.  
When Jim groans frustratingly into the couch cushion for what I’m sure is the millionth time, I decide I’ve made my poor criminal suffer enough, and remove my finger, quickly getting another dollop of lube and slicking my cock and lining myself up.

“Tell me now, want me to love you and hold you, or fuck you into the couch and make you forget your name?” I ask roughly, sliding into Jim almost frictionlessly thanks to the unnecessary amount of stretching I did.

“Fuck me hard Seb, now!” Jim growls, and I don’t waste my time. I pull back out and slam into Jim’s body, burying his face into the back of the couch. I set as fast a pace as I can while still thrusting deep and hard inside Jim. Claiming him.

My knuckles are turning white as I hold mercilessly onto his hips, leaving perfect bruises the size of my fingers as I use Jim to steady myself during my sinful rhythm. I nip and suck along Jim’s neck, torturing his lovely skin.

I feel so fucking good, and I know Jim does too. Our groans and soft whimpers mingling together, neither of us knowing who’s making what sound.

“S-Seb.” Jim says shakily, and I know hes going to come soon. I release my death grip with one hand on his hip, long enough to bring my hand around his torso so I can stroke him through his orgasm. And sure enough, as soon as I touch him, Jim is coming, and coming loudly, shuttering around my cock. Six more thrusts and I’m coming deep inside Jim, moaning his name, and biting down on his neck.

I fall down beside Jim, leaning back against the couch as I sit on the floor. Jim follows me, leaning his head on my shoulder. Both of us breathing heavy and completely content to just revel in each others presence. 

“So.” Jim starts. “Did you shoot them?”

“Slit both their throats and left them to bleed out in the middle of the bathroom floor. Someones going to shit themselves before they make it into the stall.” I answer, chuckling at the image.

Jim laughs too, and trails his fingertips over my torso. “I’m so lucky to have a big bad boyfriend like you.” Jim teases, softly kissing my shoulder. I catch the humor, but also catch the unspoken thank you Jim has just given me for standing up for him and I.

“Love you, Jimmy.” I say, kissing the top of his head.

“Love you too Bastian.” Jim says, smiling against my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> All this fluffy Mormor is becoming an obsession I think. Let me know what you think, I would love to hear any comments and criticisms!
> 
> I'm American, this is not Beta'd or Britpicked!


End file.
